Floating on Driftwood
by Darkname
Summary: After loosing everything, Siucra is shipped of to Europe to finish her witch's education at Hogwarts. When the duty of showing her around is pawned off on Draco, he does his best to get her into trouble. Will her stability crumble again?
1. Chapter 1

Floating on Drift Wood; Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. The original Harry Potter plot and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Salem Witch Institute is also believed to belong to Rowling. However if I find another source I will let you know. Information on the Salem Witch Trials has been found on many sites around the internet, mainly The Discovery Channel's article on The Salem Witch Trials. However, I am delighted to proclaim the Siucra Moore, and this twist of plot does belong to me!

§ § §

In the 17th Century, witches and those accused of witchcraft were "burned at the stake". Representatives gathered from Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Rhode Island to preside over these executions. Five of the representatives were muggles, or non-magical-foke. However, William James Phips, Order of Merlin Second Class, and Headmaster of "The Salem Witch Institute" represented Rhode Island. William or Professor Phips as he will hence forth be mentioned as in a formal matter could sense the magical auras of the true witches that were to be prosecuted. Casting spells and other such magic on the guilty to transport them to his school, while giving the illusion that they were burning. Today, this method is known as flooing, (a concept of transportation using floo powder). The innocent, he could not help in the same way but did his best to prove their worth. Over one-hundred people were convicted in the 1600s, though the towns' jail was filled with alleged practitioners. These convictions ended however in the late 1690's.

§ § §

While William Phips was the Headmaster, he could not run the school on his own. So, with a little research Phips enlisted the help of three known witches; Tituba, a slave; Sarah Good, a homeless beggar; and Sarah Osborne, a sickly old woman who married her servant (who, with the help of skillful magic, was able to live to a healthy age of 106). Together, the four of them taught any and every pupil that walked through there doors. Most were true witches and wizards, others had traces of magical lineage but the essence was not strong enough to work a wand. They were however able to say spells and do small amounts of magic.

§ § §

The magic school, "The Salem Witch Institute" was located on a decollate island off the coast of Rhode Island. Along with the school, the island hosted a community for witches and wizards alike. Officials from England were sent for to help protect the island from muggles. This island was deemed unplottable and did not even show up on the wizarding maps. Draich Island was a phenomenon among witches; many Americans immigrated there for their safety, many hiding out from muggle authorities. For over 200 years this civilization stood strong, keeping out muggles and welcomed with open arms any creature, human or otherwise that could prove they had magical capabilities.

However Hurricane Sloan wiped out the island and its inhabitants. Many were killed. The survivors' floo'd to England. America may have changed, but most of its people still did not like magic, the idea of it yes, but the actuality… not so much. William James Phips, with miraculous luck was still alive at the age of 183. Not unusual for wizards, but natural disasters can wipe out the toughest of them all. William and the six witches left on the island headed to England and the Ministry of Magic there as soon as they knew they were the only ones left. Siucra, the only one of American citizenship in her family was merely fifteen years old when this disaster struck.

Siucra Moore was an auburn haired grey eyed young girl with a knack for getting herself into trouble and magic only added kindling to the flames. Standing at 5'3'' she was shorter then most her own age, but looking up to people did not intimated her; actually, her height only increased the fierceness she gave off to those who crossed her. Put a wand in her hand she could be dangerous, without a wand she was near harmless (but that rarely happened.) After loosing everything, her fortune, her friends, family, school, home, anything and everything she held dear; Siucra has to travel to England and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finished the three years she had pending before she could get her witches license.


	2. New Beginning

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Draco Malfoy or any of his comrades. The original Harry Potter plot and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The Salem Witch Institute is also believed to belong to Rowling. However if I find another source I will let you know. Information on the Salem Witch Trials has been found on many sites around the internet, mainly The Discovery Channel's article on The Salem Witch Trials. However, I am delighted to proclaim the Siucra Moore, and this twist of plot does belong to me!

§ § §

_A new school, a new family, no money, no friends, no one, Headmaster Phips has abandoned me here, in this foreign place with nothing. Only a letter to the Headmaster here, some fool by the name of Bumbledoor or something like that. I don't even know _how_ to find this man. _ Thoughts like these and similar ran through my mind as I walked the slope up to the castle. The door gate was open as well as the entrance door. This place is nothing like what Salem's looked like. The Entrance hall was huge! When I say huge, I mean HUGE. You could fit three of ours in here. It was late, and I could smell the sweet smell of apple pie wafting towards me from a room off to the right.

A heavy hand pulled me from my thoughts of the foods that room could contain.

"My my, we are in trouble aren't we? Arriving late, loitering," The man said spinning me around. The look on his face was comical when he didn't recognize me. Almost simultaneously we whipped out our wands and pointed them in each other's face.

"Miss…?" He trailed off apparently racking his brain to find a name that fit my face, obviously, he couldn't find one as this man has never seen me before, nor I him.

"Moore." I said filling in the gap for him, "Are you Headmaster Bumbledoor?" He was a dark and mysterious man, with frown lines that showed he hadn't done anything but for years. His hair was slicked back with grease, possibly protruding from his own head. His nose, long and crooked, as if it had been broken a few times and greasy.

"No, Miss Moore. I am Professor Snape. But you," he said looking down his nose at me and raising his wand "are in no position to be asking questions. Kindly hand over your wand and you will not get injured." I did as the man ordered, but not before I swore to myself that I would hex the man something fierce sometime soon for subjecting me to such, degradation. Having to hand over my wand, in unknown territory!  
"I have a letter for this, Headmaster Bumbledoor of yours. If you would kindly show me to his office, I'll be out of your hair, so to speak." I said to him, adding the last bit incase he did not understand the expression.

"Follow me." Professor Snape said swishing his cloak behind him as he led me to the grand stair case.

§ § §

"Welcome to another year of schooling. I would like to remind the first years, and some of the older students, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are also forbidden. A list of all 473 items can be found on the door of his office. Now off to bed with you!" Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster said, clapping his hands together and smiling widely at his students.

The students filed out in clusters of friends and house mates. Soon the Great Hall was empty and Albus was free to return to his office. He was supposed to be receiving a message from the Minister soon and he did not want to miss it.

"Severus? What a pleasant surprise, and whom might this be?" Dumbledore said upon approaching his office. Severus, his potions master was standing in the corridor outside his office with a young girl, about fifteen years of age.

"This is Miss Moore, Headmaster. She claims to be here to see you." Snape said pushing the girl forward.

"Headmaster Bumbledoor," the girl curtsied before the man. _After all, it was the polite thing to do…_ "I am Siucra Moore, from the Salem Witch Institute. I have a letter for you on behalf of Headmaster Phips." Siucra held the letter out to Albus.

Dumbledore stared at the girl in front of him. She was small, polite, but she looked fierce. "Phips is still alive is he? How old is he now?" The old man said, taking the letter and giving it a once over.

"Headmaster Phips is in his 200s now, Sir. Sorcery has done great things for him." The girl said to no one in particular while she passed on the letter.

"Shall we step inside and discuss this? Severus, you may as well join us. You'll need to know about this in time." For once, Dumbledore was dumbfounded. He had heard nothing of a student transferring, and from Salem! That was a very prestigious school. Very sad a hurricane destroyed it and the town too; taken totally unaware, no one was ready. The result disastrous!

Once inside the office Albus walked behind his desk and sat down while Severus helped to situate the guest into a chair while still guarding her. The headmaster reread the letter, this time slower and more carefully. Sighing to himself the old man folded his hands on this desk. "Miss Moore, I welcome you to Hogwarts. I am so sorry for your loss; we will do our best to accommodate you here. You'll be sorted into a house. Your house will be like your family…" Dumbledore saw the look on Siucra's face and paused, remembering all the girl had lost. "I'm sorry. Your triumphs will be awarded with points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup." Albus stood up and walked over to a shelf near Fawkes, reaching up he grabbed the sorting hat that many a student has tried on and awaited their Hogwarts fate. The man turned and placed the hat on Siucra's head. She looked up at the brim of the hat as it talked to her. Maybe it was all in her head, maybe the hat could speak, she wasn't sure.

§ § §

"_You're a smart one." The hat said_

"_Thank you?" I replied. Compliments are always good, but from a talking hat inside my mind? I'm not so sure. _

"_Not much courage, though. Tisk,"_

_I swear, I'm going to rip this hat apart if he keeps _complimenting_ me like this. Maybe I could feed it to a hurricane that would serve it right. _Try to read the mind of a hurricane! _Ha!_

"_Well, that wasn't very nice of you," The hat said unpleasantly. "I know just where to put you…"_

§ § §

"SLYTHERIN" The hat said out loud to everyone in the room, mainly being the headmaster and the potions master.

"Excellent. Professor Snape here will be your head of house. He will get you situated and work with you on your class schedule." As Dumbledore said this, Snape groaned. Just what he needed, another snotty student in his house, but this one was worse. She had pride and an ego larger than she could carry.

Siucra removed the hat from her head and handed it to the headmaster. "Thank you Headmaster Bumbledoor. I appreciate very much the fact that you are allowing me to attend your school. I shall do my best to bring it honor." She nodded to Albus then turned to Severus. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Best you remember my name. Your quizzical expression is rather comical." Snape did his best to hold his tongue in front of the headmaster. Once out of earshot though, he would give her a mouthful and she would regret the day she chose to get on his bad side.

"Headmaster." Snape nodded then walked out of the office and into the corridor. Siucra, caught off guard by the professor's sudden leave, ran to catch up to him. She was not about to get lost in this school.

Severus Snape waited in the corridor. While he waited for his new pupil to catch up with him, he thought of what to say to her. Ranting and raving would probably scare her off, which would not be good. Severus knew people did not think much of him in the light of people's feelings, but he did care, to an extent. And, as much as he would love to watch her crumble under the strain of all this, he was not that mean, and the condition she came from didn't help any.

"Miss Moore, in the future, I would be in your best interest to respect those superior to you. Someone might think you were up to no good. Another incident like this and I will be forced to give you a detention." Was what he decided to say to her as she approached him. Her cheeks burned red from this statement but Severus could see no sign on the girl's face of backing down. However she did nod and followed the professor down to the dungeons.

§ § §

"I have to live down _here!_ Gross!" I whined when we reached our destination. Severus Snape, (or Professor as I am now to call him) had given me a basic schedule, my room assignment, and a dreamless sleep potion to help me drift off tonight. Considering the six hour time difference, I'm going to need it for a while. The House Common Room was in the dungeons, as well as the dorms, the potions class, and his office. Like it wasn't bad enough I had to sleep down here, but I had a class in this treacherous place as well. _Isn't life grand?_

"Yes Miss Moore, you will be living down here for the next three years. Also, you will report to my office every Monday night after dinner to discuss your progress as well as counseling. The events over the summer have taken a toll on your mind as well as your magic. I recommend you find your room and get settled. Classes start tomorrow morning. Your fellow comrades should be able to help you find your way. Dismissed."

_Gosh. Harsh major! _I made my way into the common room only to be hit with a sea of green and silver. _According to Snape the girls' dorms were on the right, fifth years were on the third level. _ I remembered these facts as I walked towards the dorms. First thing I was going to do was change out of these robes and into something more comfortable, and well… me. The door stood ajar to the room. Inside sat five four-poster beds with unmatching trunks at the foot. Most were unmade, or sloppily made. I stepped inside and looked around. Something wasn't right. This room had no indication of female residents. My cheeks burned as the bathroom door opened and a rush of steam billowed out. The steam evaporated revealing a boy of about fifteen wearing a pair of athletic pants and running a towel through his hair. _Oh gosh is he yummy!_ _Wait… I should leave… I shouldn't be here… but he hasn't noticed me yet, so maybe I could just…_Siucra snuck away when the boy went back into the bathroom. Trying the dorms on the left she found the girls' dorm and dropped her stuff on the bed without a trunk. Sighing in relieve Siucra dropped back on the bed. _That was a close call girl. You shouldn't have! Oh was he _yummy

Draco walked from the bathroom over to his wardrobe while running a towel through his hair. Grabbing a sweatshirt from the rack he slipped it on, very aware of the eyes watching him from the door. Draco grabbed a pair of jeans from the drawer and walked to the bathroom. _No way_ as he going to change his pants in front of a girl, she'd probably jump him. When he came back the girl was gone. _Who was she? And why was she looking into my room? I thought all the slytherin girls third year and above have already seen me in only pants…_Draco had thoughts like these buzzing his brain as he made his way to the common room. As he approached the group of fifth year slytherins sitting in the overly comfy pompous chairs surrounding the hearth, Severus Snape walked into the room. "Gather round students. Gather round. We have a new student joining us –" He started to say but Pansy interrupted him. "Yes Sir, we know. First day of term, first years, exedra, exedra, their upstairs hiding in their dorms too afraid of the upperclassmen to come outs, same thing every year," Pansy, with her sarcastic monotone. "Thank you Miss Parkinson," the man said waving her off. "No, I am not talking about the first years. We have a transfer student from The Salem Witch Institute in America; it was wiped out by natural disaster. They were caught unawares and lost everything. Her name is Siucra Moore." There was a whisper among the students as Snape notified them of a transfer student. In second year a few students transferred out of Hogwarts, but rarely had any students transferred in. Add the factor that she was sorted into Slytherin said a lot as well. Immediately students started shooting off questions.

"Is she a pure-blood?"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she a prick, a prat?"

"Is she smart?"

"Is she _hott!?!_"

"Yes, Pansy, she is a pure-blood and she come's from a wealthy family. But as I mentioned, she lost everything in the disaster, friends, family, home, even their funds. Actions are being taken to recover what is lost. Theodore, she's short, auburn hair, piercing eyes, she would make wand dust out of you. As for being a prick, she has her quirks. She comes to us with excellent recommendations and I hear she is extremely talents at _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts. So no funny business, _and _No Blaise, I do not know if she is hott, as you would put it. I assume by her absence here, she is up in her room. I recommend you do not disturb her. She's had some hard times." Snape told the crowd answering their questions to an extent. Satisfied, he turned to leave, knowing full well that a few of the students would scare her and probably end up hexed, well, he warned them. "One more thing, Draco you are to be her guide until she adjusts. And be on time, for once." With his last words he finally left the common room and headed towards his private quarters. He would need his strength for the headache that would come with the new day.


End file.
